


I Love You

by a_thirsty_queer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thirsty_queer/pseuds/a_thirsty_queer
Summary: You get wounded in a fight and the Doctor flips.Reader uses they/them pronouns.





	I Love You

Careful to dodge the sharpened blade, you landed a well-placed blow on the nose of the Sontaran warrior. He stumbled back, and you applauded yourself for being able to wound the military-obsessed potato, but your victory is short lived.

The strange alien blade was close to going right through you, like a hot knife through butter, but you were able to move out of the way. Or so you thought. A sharp pain engulfs your left forearm, causing you to collapse in surprise, clutching the wound. The Sontaran nears you, raising the weapon over his head, ready to land the final blow.

“What a way to go, huh?” you murmured to yourself. You shut your eyes tight, expecting the embrace of death, but instead, you heard a loud WHACK and the sound of a rather heavy object fall to the floor, along with the clattering of metal. You opened your eyes, to see what appeared to be an angel in front of you. Her halo was bright, practically blinding you, and you moved your face away from her visage.

“Are you alright?” the frightened tone sounded familiar, you noted, so you looked up back at the angelic form. She had kneeled beside you and was no longer glowing. Her blonde hair covering bits of her face in thin strands, and her brown eyes staring deep into your soul. You blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the site of such a gorgeous creature. She came into focus, and you soon realized the woman you had previously assumed was a heavenly guardian was actually the Doctor. The lights hanging from the ceiling had given her the appearance of an angel in your shocked state.

“Oi, (Y/N). Are you there?” You grunted and winced from the pain, attempting to readjust yourself. She gingerly grabbed your shoulders and hoisted you up.

“Yeah, I’m here, Doctor. I’m alright.” A frown set on her face. Oh no.

“No, you’re not! You’ve been cut by a Zygonian blade! It’s coated in a slow-killing poison!”

“Oh.”

“Oh? Is that it? That’s all you have to say? You’re going to die, (Y/N)!” You scrunched your brows together in confusion. This doesn’t sound like the Doctor you know. She’s normally a very sweet, smart woman. But now, you see her at her most vulnerable; afraid, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Doctor… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, honest.” You wiped a tear from her face with your thumb, and she leaned into your hand.

“There’s no cure or anything? Surely the TARDIS has something aboard we could use…” She hesitated.

“There… there could be something. I’m sure I have something about poisons somewhere.”

* * *

 

The Doctor insisted you sit by the stairs located near the console as she rummaged around, frantically searching for any research pertaining to Zygonian weapons. You glanced down to your arm, freshly bandaged, with blood beginning to peak out underneath. Impulsively, you unwrapped the dressings to examine your cut. You prepared yourself for the worst, thinking your arm would be oozing with puss, or perhaps covered in awful yellow and purple bruises. But there was nothing.

“The Doctor did say it was a slow poison…” you reminded yourself. There was something else off, though. After taking some painkillers that the Doctor had for some reason, you couldn’t really feel anything. Sure, there was a slight stinging sensation when the cool hair hit the now-stitched wound, but you couldn’t feel any pain that you could chalk up to poison in your bloodstream.

‘Am I really going to die?’ you thought. There were so many things you have yet to do, and you weren’t sure how you were going to explain this to your friends and family. But there was something else, gnawing away in the back of your mind. You weren’t going to have a chance to be with her. You weren’t going to have a chance to be honest with her.

‘You have to tell her,’ you told yourself. ‘You can’t die without telling her how you feel.’

You closed your eyes but all you could see was her sweet smile, her soft hair, her warm hugs. You had to tell her. So you got up and walked up the stairs, where the Doctor was muttering to herself as she pored over books and books strewn around her. You spoke softly as not to alarm her.

“Doctor, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Not now, (Y/N). I have to find an antidote for you quickly.”

“Doctor.” She flinched at your tone of voice, standing up to look at you.

“I… I have something to tell you, Doctor.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just- if I die-”

“(Y/N))…”

“No, Doctor. Let me speak. If I die, there’s something you should know.” tears began to swell up in your eyes. “I love you, Doctor.” A tear slid down her face, almost mimicking your own tears.

“What?”

“I love yo-” You were interrupted by her lips pressing to yours. Her lips were lightly touching yours, almost as though she were afraid if she touched you, you would break. You moved closer to her, your lips firmly on hers; an attempt to show her you wanted this as well. You pulled away after a short while, needing a break for air. Another tear fell down her face, and you kissed it lightly, hating to see her upset.

“I had to tell you, in case something happened. I’m assuming the feeling’s mutual, though.”

She still didn’t respond, she seemed as frozen as a Weeping Angel. You knelt down to inspect the books she had taken out, flipping through them to find an antidote. Slowly, she followed suit, seated next to you as she read a book opened in front of her. After about 15 minutes of awkward silence and reading, the Doctor let out a gasp of surprise.

“What’s wrong, did you find something?”

“Oh, (Y/N)…” She turns towards you, tears streaming down her face. At first, you’re alarmed, but then you see that wide smile, and you know she’s crying tears of joy.

“You’re human!”

“Beg your pardon?” “The Zygonian poison. Humans are immune to its components! I can’t believe I didn’t know that!”

An immeasurable weight was lifted off of your chest, and out of pure joy, you kissed her again. Though this time, she wasn’t as hesitant, happily kissing you back and filling your body with a warm and incredible feeling. You pull apart again, and your eyes meet. You both can sense relief, but also true infatuation and love in each other. The Doctor hugs you tight, resting her chin in the crook of your neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
